


Spell to the Future

by Squish13



Series: Little Witch Future [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko messes up again, F/F, F/M, Time Travel, but I'm mean, frustrating cliffhangers, this was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: It was a simple teleportation spell.  No way Akko could mess up that bad, right?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Frank/Lotte Yanson
Series: Little Witch Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889107
Comments: 46
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I felt like torturing you all instead.

“Now then, class. Perform the simple teleportation spell.”

Akko snapped to attention as the professor slammed the class door shut. In single order, students lined up, prepared for their assignment. They were supposed to cast the spell on the doorway, and go to a storeroom on the other side of the school. There, they had to retrieve a specific flag, and teleport back to the classroom. Simple enough. Unfortunately, Akko still didn’t have that great a grasp on magic. By all accounts, she was thousands of times the witch she came to Luna Nova as, but that didn’t make her an expert.

One by one, each student took her turn with the evaluation. Some took a bit longer than others, teleporting to the wrong locations and running out the professor’s timer. Yes, they were timed. Akko quickly buried the negative thoughts she had surrounding her at this, and focused on the task ahead. Her turn had come.

New spells. Joy. And one she had only practiced in theory. She should have studied in advance like Diana. Akko looked ahead to the closed door in front of her.  _ “Rachaib Porta!” _

The doorway shimmered, and with a nervous hand, Akko turned the handle. 

“Time’s ticking, Miss Kagari.” The professor said, pointing out her timer.

That’s right! Akko pushed ahead through the shimmering wall of fog. Victory would be hers! 

Of course Akko didn’t even end up in the storeroom. So to make up for lost time, she ran. More like sprinted through the halls in hopes of making her way up to the dang storeroom on her own. This was horrible, awful. But luck seemed to be on her side after all. Right down the hall was a blonde head with green streaks. “Diana!”

Akko made her way over, arms spread wide as she prepared to embrace her girlfriend. And she practically tackled the girl who seemingly ignored her calls. “Diana, I’m so glad to see-”

“Get off me! Get off!”

Akko paused, lifting herself off the girl. That… that wasn’t Diana’s voice. And as the girl turned to face her, she noticed, those weren’t Diana’s eyes either. “Who…”

“Bernie! Are you alright!”

Akko looked up as two girls ran over. One was a short dirty blonde with bright blue eyes, and the other was a brunette with glasses atop her green eyes. And both of them were wearing red sashes around their waists. Now Akko was super confused. There was supposed to only be one team of each color. There couldn’t be two red teams.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m alright.” This  _ Bernie _ said as she stood up, rubbing the back of her head. Like the other two, she wore a red sash, which Akko hadn’t noticed before. A red sash to match her red eyes.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute trying to process all of this, but before anything coherent came to mind, Akko did what she usually did. Speak first. “Um… who  _ are _ you?”

“What?” Bernie asked, dumbstruck by the question.

“Ignore her.” The blonde spoke up, stepping forward first and offering out her hand. “I’m Sandra, pleasure to meet you.”

“Alice,” The brunette spoke, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “And we see you’ve already met Bernadette over there.” She said, gesturing to the blonde, who merely crossed her arms. “And I swear we’ve met before, but I can’t recall where. So uh, what’s your name again?”

Akko felt much the same. They looked so familiar yet so not? It was the weirdest thing. “Oh,” She remembered. They’d asked her a question. “Atsuko Kagari! But call me Akko!”

“ _ What?!” _ The three yelled in unison. 

“Uh… Is there something wrong?” Akko asked, shrinking down on herself as all three sets of judgemental eyes bore down on her.

“Yes.” Bernadette spoke up. “You’re not Atsuko Kagari.”

“Yes I am!”

“No, you’re not.” She stated. “I know Atsuko Kagari. And if you think this is funny, it’s not.”

Akko was speechless. Did that girl think she was doing this as some sort of prank? And what did she mean when she said she knew her? She’d never met this girl before in her life! “But I am Akko!”

“No, you’re-”

“Um, Bernie?” Sandra interjected, pulling her friend aside. 

“What is it?”

“Don’t you think she’s telling the truth?” 

Bernadette looked back toward the curious Akko listening in on their conversation. “What, you think she really is?”

“Well, don’t you remember those pictures our parents showed us from their school days? She looks just like your-”

“No, no, no, no…”

“I look just like her what?” Akko interjected.

“Oh my gosh, she does!” Alice added.

“ _ No, no, no, no… _ ”

“Who do I look like?”

“Aw, Bernie.” Sandra squealed. “Your little mother is so  _ cute _ !” 

“ _ Nani? _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko learns more about this new red team.

“Aw, Bernie. Your little mother is so _cute_!” 

“ _Nani?_ ” That word. That word kept bouncing around her head. There was no way. No way. _Mother. Mother…_ She was way too young to be a mother, but… where did that spell take her? _When_ did that spell take her? Akko couldn’t contain herself much longer. “I’m a _mother?!”_

Bernadette’s hands flew over to cover Akko’s mouth as she shushed her. _“Can we not do this here_?” She pleaded. “There are people staring.”

Akko looked around, and indeed, passing students were looking at the group with interest. Akko then turned her attention back to the current red team. So that’s why they were so familiar. They had to be kids of her friends, right? She then noticed Bernadette’s eyes, eyes that so resembled her own. So she nodded. And let the girl pull her along as they escaped the school.

The group had eventually made their way into Blytonbury, which Akko noticed had changed significantly. Still a small town, but the technology was wild. It was a good thing Bernadette was leading her around by hand, because the amount of times she paused to look at something new would have certainly made her lose the group. 

“So…” Akko began once they had finally seemed to come to a stop. “I’m your mother.”

Bernadette groaned, turning her face to the side as a blush crept up her cheeks. “ _Yes._ ” She hissed. “You, Atsuko Kagari, are my mother. One of them anyway.”

“One of them? So is… Diana the other one?” Waiting for her answer, Akko merely received a weak nod from the girl. Well, with that confirmed, she beamed. “Nice.”

“Nice? That’s all you have to say? _Nice?_ ” 

“I mean, what else can I say?” Akko shrugged. As Bernadette let out an exasperated groan, her teammates giggled beside her before Akko continued to rant on. “I mean, I guess I _could_ ask how since Diana and I are both girls, and you look… how do you look like both of us? Are you some sort of magic baby or something?”

“That she is.” Sandra answered on Bernadette’s behalf as the girl turned an even deeper shade of red.

“And she’s not the only one.” Alice added.

 _“What?”_ Akko exclaimed. “I have _more_ magic babies! How many?”

“No, no, no.” Bernadette cut in. “They’re talking about Charles.”

“Charles?”

“Charles England. A wizard who goes to Sol Vetus.” Alice filled in. “He’s Bernie’s-”

“ _Don’t tell her!_ ” 

Akko was a little lost at this point, but there was one thing that really caught her attention from that exchange. “England? Like… Hannah England?”

“Yup.” Sandra confirmed.

“Okay, okay.” Akko was still processing all of this. So much to unpack here. “So me and Diana are Bernie’s parents. Hannah is this Charles guy’s mom.”

“Just call him Charlie,” Alice added, “Everyone else does. Except Bernie over here.”

“Right.” Akko paused, then looked over to her future daughter’s teammates. “So who are your parents? Do I know them, because...”

“Yes, you know them.” Alice answered. “Well, most of them, I think. Since you’re still in school?”

Akko nodded.

“Okay then. Well, you don’t know my mother yet. But you and my father are close friends already.”

“Who is he?”

“Andrew Hanbridge.”

Akko’s eyes went wide, and she could swear her jaw dropped. “ _Andrew?_ Andrew’s your father? _”_ After receiving a confirming nod, she then turned her attention over to the waiting blond on the sidelines. “And uh…”

“My parents are pretty good friends of yours too.” Sandra smiled. “You might know them as Frank and Lotte.”

“Eh? But they’re not-” But Akko cut herself off as she realized what was wrong with her statement. “Right. Time travel.”

“Speaking of which.” Alice began. “How did you end up doing that anyway?”

“I dunno.” Akko shrugged. “I was taking an exam for the simple teleportation spell and then I ended up here.”

“Really, that’s it?” Bernadette cut in. “I know you and mum told me how bad you used to be at magic, but you couldn’t have messed up that bad.”

“Okay. First of all, that hurts. Second, I guess I did?”

“Wow. Are you sure you don’t know how you did that?”

“Look, I’m telling you. I have no idea how I ended up here!”

“Do you think there’s anything in the school about this? We should go back and look for something about it.” Sandra then suggested.

“That’s a great i-”

“That’s a terrible idea.” Bernie said before going to explain herself with a sigh. “Someone could see her, like one of her old professors. Some of them are still here after all. Or even... Well you know exactly who’ll get in trouble for it.”

Akko looked around at the defeated looks of the future children. She was guessing they would. Like mother like daughter, she supposed. Well, Akko smirked, she had a trick or two up her sleeve. “ _Metamorphie Faciesse!”_ Emerging from a puff of smoke was Akko’s oh so familiar mouse form. She waved up at them, allowing one to cup their hands, and scoop her up. “Think this’ll work?”

The red team exchanged glances between each other before looking back down to the mouse in their hands. “I think it just might.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See ya in the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Sploot and everyone else who has been making art of this fic and my babies! I could not be happier!

Akko stayed quiet as she was carried back into the school by the girls. Carefully cupped away in Bernadette’s hands, she looked through whatever crack she could find as they made their way through the familiar halls. As they had made their way to their new destination, she noted how barely anything had changed in the however many years between her own time and now. Well, she supposed it always was a traditional school.

Akko was set down on a wooden desk once they had finally arrived. She looked around the library which looked much the same as in her time. Maybe some newer books she didn’t recognize, but hardly anything stood out. She climbed up a book that someone had left on the desk, and raised a hand to her little mouse chin. “So uh… any idea if we’re gonna find what we need here?”

The three future girls looked between each other, clearly unsure of how to answer. “I mean.” Sandra spoke up. “There has to be something.”

“Then let’s get started.” Alice said.

To aid with their search, Akko had transformed back into her normal form. Though, whenever a student came through, she did her best to avoid drawing attention to herself. But something her future daughter said earlier had stuck in her mind. Some of her old teachers were still here. What if they saw her? It would be pretty weird right? To see a student that had passed through the school years ago suddenly appear again? And at the age they were when they had attended. Yeah, if only it was as simple as a parent coming to visit their child. Speaking of which, what was  _ future  _ Akko up to?

“Akko?”

Akko tensed up. She knew that voice. And it wasn’t one of the children. “U-ursula-sensei.”

Standing behind Akko was her old professor, age made evident by the wrinkles on her face, and the graying of her crimson hair. “How are you so young again?” She asked. “Did one of your students do this?”

“Students?”

“Oh dear, what did they do to you?” She said, taking hold of Akko’s face. “Not only are you physically younger, but your memories are gone too?”

“Eh?”

“Professor Du Nord!” Bernadette called out, providing enough distraction for Akko to slip out from her clutches. 

With her attention now focused solely on Bernadette, she addressed the girl. “Miss Cavendish. Was this your doing?”

“No, of course not!” She defended. “Why does everyone always think it’s me behind these things.”

“Because it usually is.” Piped Alice.

“Then whose fault is it?” The professor asked.

“Mine.” Akko admitted. Her old professor gave Akko a curious look, but allowed her to say her piece. “I was doing a teleportation spell and somehow ended up here. In the future. With uh… my daughter and her friends.” She explained. “I really didn’t mean to!”

Fortunately, Chariot seemed as patient and accepting as Akko remembered her to be from her time. “Have you tried performing the same spell the way you did when you ended up here?”

Akko sucked her lips inward. She hadn’t thought of that. Quickly, she ran over to the double doors of the library. “Rachaib Porta!” She shouted with a wave of her wand. And like before, she headed through the fog wall. Of course, the location in her mind was just the other side of the doorway, hopefully this time in the past. So she headed back through the double doors, but nothing changed. Chariot was still there, along with the future red team. “Dangit.”

“Unfortunate.” Chariot commented.

“Ugh!” Akko groaned. “Not even that worked! How am I ever gonna get back to my own time if I don’t know what I did wrong?”

“I might have the solution to that.”

Bernadette visibly flinched, shying away from the rest of the group as she addressed this newcomer. “‘Kaasan… hi.” 

Okaasan, that meant… Akko looked over at the woman before her. A brunette standing a few centimeters over her with the aid of her heeled boots. This woman who was wearing a professor’s uniform, a woman with bright ruby eyes. She smiled. “Sorry I couldn’t make it sooner. I had a pretty busy day, but I hurried over as soon as I could. After all, anything for the sake of myself.”

“Wait.” Bernadette said. “Did you know about this? Why didn’t you say anything to me? Why didn’t you say anything to mum?”

“Oh I’m sorry, Bernie. I completely forgot, actually.” Future Akko admitted. “In fact, I didn’t even remember about what date it was until I saw the portal this evening.”

“Portal, what portal?” Young Akko questioned.

“Not so much a full portal as a trace.” Future Akko explained while trailing off. “C’mon, I’ll show you. It’s easier than explaining.”

Older Akko led the group to the point of Akko’s first entrance to this timeline. A doorway up in the West Dorm wing. There, she showed them this so-called trace. It was a small, and hardly noticeable shimmering crack on the doorknob. “There it is. Just recite the spell on this doorway and it’ll take you right back.” 

“How are you so sure of this?” Young Akko asked her future counterpart. 

“It worked the last time.”

“I can’t believe it.” Chariot said. “You actually travelled through time. I didn’t even think that was possible. Even with magic. All these years and you still manage to find ways to impress me.”

The older Akko chuckled at her old professor’s remarks. “I could never figure out  _ how _ it happened, but looking back, I’m glad it did.” She gently rested a hand atop her younger self’s shoulder and addressed her with a smile. “You’ll know why. In time.” She then said. 

Akko nodded, and turned to the doorway before casting her spell. One she had now recited many times. But before she could go through the fog, she stopped, and looked back at her future. Her future child and her team, her future professor, her future self. She sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head. “This is gonna be weird to explain once I’m back in my time.”

“Don’t tell them.” Her future self said. “Let them figure things out on their own. But… that doesn’t mean you can’t give a nice little prod here and there.” She winked.

“Right.” Akko nodded. “Well, see ya in the future!”

She stepped forth and found herself back in her old class. Her old classmates, her old professor. She made it. Akko let out a sigh of relief. She made it.

“Miss Kagari. You were supposed to bring back the flag. Or have you forgotten.”

“Hngh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, all those make a happy writer!
> 
> And I hope ya'll have a wonderful day!


End file.
